Losing love
by Angel Tears456
Summary: Naruto...Sasuke...h-help me..." a soft voice says as they lay on the floor bleeding. High school fanfic, drugs, alcohol, and abuse. read to find out what will happen. R&R Ps. this is a rewrite to Love is Hope.
1. Prolog

**Introduction**

**Disclaim- Don't own Naruto*cries* **

**---**

A young blonde haired boy ran around the house waiting for his mommy took take him to his friends house.

"mommy, can we go pleassee?" the young blonde asked impatiently.

"sure sweetie," his mom said as she walked over to him and picked him up, throwing him in the air. Then gentle catching him, as he came down. The young boy giggles at this then hugs his mommy.

They were at the his friends house in no time at all.

---

A little raven haired boy was outside playing with his brother, as a car pulled up their drive way.

"Itachi Itachi Itachi, NARUTO'S HERE!" the little boy yelled as he jumped up and down, smiling.

His brother Itachi just sighed and throw the ball at Sasuke who caught it with ease. "Sasuke calm down, you see him every day. What makes today so different?" Itachi asked his impatient brother, who throw the football back at him.

"I get to go to his house to sleep over." Sasuke said as he stuck his tongue out and ran to the now parked car.

"Hey Sasuke," the little blonde screamed as Sasuke run up to him and hugged him.

"Hi Naruto," Sasuke said as Naruto hugged back.

"What's you wants to do until we leave?" he asked as he grabbed onto Sasuke hand and walked over to Itachi. Who just smiled at the two of them, "They really do look cute together," he said to no one really.

"What did you say Itachi?" Naruto asked with big blue eyes.

"Nothing, nothing really." Itachi answered as he patted the boy on the head. Naruto just smiled, as he looked at both of the raven haired boys.

"Hey Naruto do you want to play football with me and Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he picked up the football.

"Sure, I would love to." Naruto smiled again as he let go of Sasuke's hand.

"You want to play?" Naruto asked Sasuke now, only because he looked really mad. Itachi only laughed at his brother's jealousy. Sasuke only smiled at Naruto and nodded.

"Good, who's going to throw it?" Naruto asked as he took a few steps away from both of them.

"I will," Itachi said as he started to pull his arm back. Naruto saw this and started running. It took him only a few seconds to catch the ball after Itachi released. Both boys were amazed at his running skills.

- - -

After the boys got tire from pacing the football around, they went in and asked for lunch.

Only to walk into the middle of both their mom's conversation.

"I have a favor to ask," Kushina asked Mikoto and Fugaku. Both looked at each other and smile, " of course dear. What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, Minato and I are starting to pack so we can move to the United States. We're only going through because of his job. I'm going to tell Naruto to night while Sasuke over…but I was wondering do you think he could stay here, while we pack?" She asked as she looked at both of their shocked faces.

"Sweetheart, you can't separate the boys…I mean they have been friends since they were baby's." Mikoto said as she sat on the coach with Kushina.

"I know but if we don't go…Minato will lose his job," Kushina said as she cried into her hand.

"Please don't cry," Mikoto said as she hugged her and slowly smoothed her hair.

"Dear we have company." Fugaku said as he pointed to Itachi who pointed to the other two who now sat on the floor holding each other, crying.

"Oh my god," Kushina said as she ran over to her son and Sasuke and hugged both of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" Kushina said as she looked down at both boys, their eyes dark and red from crying. They nodded and hugged her back, then let go. They slowly stood and walked to Sasuke room to pack for him to stay at Naruto house.

"Auntie Kushina, that was kind a mean. I mean their still young and I think they really love each other." Itachi said to her harshly.

"Itachi! That was rude." Fugaku said as he glared at his son.

"I DON'T CARE! She made my brother and Naruto cry!" Itachi yelled back as he watched Kushina fall to the floor.

"ITACHI!" Mikoto yelled as she run over to her dear friend.

"No, it's my fault. Itachi you have every right to be mad at me." Kushina said as she stood and smiled softly at him.

"but I think your mad because your going to miss Naruto too." Kushina said as she hugged the now crying Itachi.

"Itachi why don't you try to calm to the two boys and tell them it's time to go." Kushina whispered into Itachi ear, making him slowly stop his soft crying. She looked down at him with gentle eyes and hugged him once more to calm him.

- - - - -

**Upstairs (Sasuke's room) **

"Naruto, come here" Sasuke said as he held out his hand.

"*sniff* Sasuke," Naruto said as he held out his arms. Sasuke sighed as he took Naruto into his arms and hugged him.

"Don't you worry I won't let them take you away from me." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear.

"R-really?" Naruto said as he spoke through Sasuke's shirt.

"Yeah, cause your mine." Sasuke said as he pined Naruto to the floor.

"Yup, and your mine," Naruto said as he flip the position. Sasuke could only smile as he flip them back over.

The two of them did this back and forth until the whole room filled with laughter.

"N-Naruto do y-you f-feel better?" Sasuke asked through his laughter.

"A l-little," he said as he fell onto Sasuke's chest.

"That's better then nothing," Sasuke said with a smile.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Sasuke? Naruto? What are you guys doing?" Itachi asked as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"nothing really, I don't want to leave." Naruto said with a sad smile.

" it's okay hun. But your mom says it's time to go." Itachi said as he hugged Naruto.

"okay Itachi please tell my mom we're coming," Naruto said as he gave Itachi a hug back.

Itachi just nodded and left the room.

"Hmph, maybe you should take Itachi with you instead," Sasuke said as his jealousy showed in his voice.

"don't be like that Sasuke, I want to spend my last few day with you and only you." Naruto said as he place a small kiss on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke blushed softly, as he placed his head on Naruto's chest.

"Come on, lets just leave, you can borrow some of my clothes." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke out the door of his room. Sasuke just sighed as he walked faster. Soon he was walking next to Naruto, as they went down the stairs, hand in hand.

Sasuke's father sighed and his mother and brother just smiled.

"Now you two have a choose, you can either stay here since I no longer have to tell you anything or you two can come home with me. Please choose now." Kushina said as she walked to the two little boys.

"Naruto do you want to stay here?" Sasuke said softly into his ear.

"What do you want…" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke nodded, and he did exactly what he wanted. He picked Naruto up bridal style and turned to Kushina.

"Auntie Kushina, You can't have MY Naruto!" Sasuke said as he stomped up the stairs Naruto still in his arms.

His father's jaw dropped and his mother only blushed. Kushina could only smile, she knew Sasuke really did love her son and Itachi was proud of his brother for actually saying what was on his mind.

"I guess it can't be helped. *Sigh* Mikoto could you watch over them until we're moved into our new place. I'll send a plane ticket for him when were done." Kushina asked as she looked angrily at the floor. She hated her husband for breaking everything their family had.

"Mikoto, Before my husband and I leave we're going to come see you two. We will explain why we have to leave then." Kushina said as she hugged her friend good bye and left.

"I hope she will be alright." Mikoto said as she watched her friend out the window.

"Mom, what should we do about Sasuke and Naruto?" Itachi couldn't help but ask.

"We'll let them have their time together and hope for the best." Fugaku said as he looked at his wife, she only nodded in agreement.

Itachi just sighed, he know this was going to be hard on Sasuke and Naruto.

So for next couple of days, the boys just played to their hearts content, until that coming Thursday. The relationship between Naruto's family and Sasuke's family went down hill. The parents hated each other and now they said that Naruto had to come with them. Itachi defended his brother and his lover and ended up giving them a little more time together but at the price of losing both his and Naruto's father respect.

- - - -

**One year later **

"Naruto please go get the mail," Itachi said as he stood at the stove.

"Okay, be right back," Naruto said as he ran out the door, Sasuke close behind.

"*sighs* I needed to talk to him…I guess I just will have to talk to them together…*SCREAM*…Shit I forgot it was coming in the mail today." Itachi said to no one really as he ran outside just as Naruto was about to rip up an envelope.

"Naruto, you can't do that." Itachi said as Naruto let his tears fall.

'I don't want to go back…Please don't make me…" Naruto said through his tears. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around him, making him slowly calm down.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto but if we don't send you back…I'll get in trouble. I did a really bad thing and they got mad at me. So now they want you back there." Itachi said as he fell to he ground.

"It's fine Itachi." Naruto said as he stood up and walked into the house. Leaving a sad Sasuke and an upset Itachi.

"Mikoto, I'm sorry but I'm living for America today." Naruto said as he knocked on the door of the study.

"I'm guessing the plain ticket came today in the mail?" Mikoto said as she looked up from her book. Naruto just nodded as she looked upon him with the look of a mother that had just lost her child.

"Come here Naruto," she said as she held out her arms. Naruto ran into them and held her tight as he cried for the last time.

--_-- --_--

**The last day**

This was Naruto's last day with the Uchiha family and he didn't want to leave.

They were like his family, they took him in and raised him. Not his actual parents, they just left him there and went to America with out him.

"*sigh* Sasuke, please…please come out…Naruto's plain is going to be leaving soon and it takes and hour to get there…" Itachi tries as Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"Itachi, I'll get him." He said as he knocked on the door twice and then once again twice. The door opened a creak and just as fast as it open Naruto was gone and the door was closed.

"Sasuke, why are you acting like this you and I both knew this was going to happen…" Naruto said as he hugged his crying friend.

"Naruto, I don't want you to go…I want you to stay here and live with us…Naruto I love you and I don't want to give you up to those people…" Sasuke cried out as he hugged Naruto tighter.

"Sasuke, I love you too, but if I don't go your family will go to jail and you will go to foster care…I could never let that happen." Naruto said as he cried on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked down at his crying friend, "Naruto," he whispered softly.

"Naruto look at me," he said as he tilted the blondes head up a little.

He slowly lowered his head and kissed him, leaving both of them breathless from the simple kiss. Naruto didn't rest, so he kissed him again and again. The kisses got needier as Sasuke pushed Naruto's body against a wall. Sasuke wanted more then to just touch his lips, so he slowly bite on Naruto bottom lip, let him in with no objections. The was passionate but yet it was lust full. Sasuke broke the kiss first as the need for air grow, both dropped to their knees, breathing heavily.

"Sasuke, you will always be mine and I will always love you…so please see me off." Naruto begged as he hugged his love.

"I…I will. But please promise to come back." Sasuke answered as he pulled both them up and gave him one last kiss before they left.

"I will." was Naruto last words as he left.

Naruto age: 12 Sasuke age: 13


	2. Chapter 1 bad dream

**Hey peeps this is my new story and its going to be different from my other one. Just to let you know, also for each chapter the warnings might change so watch for that. **

**This is a high school fanfic, so of course there will be problems, references to drugs, and alcohol. You got a problem with what I write please tell me and if there is spelling issues plz tell me also **

**Ps. In his dream he is only thirteen but in the actual fanfic he is seventeen**

**Italic- Naruto's dream **

Regular font - normal

**Disclaim: don't own the cute little fox or his friends…saddly**

**Well on with the story**

**---**

**Chapter 1 - Sorry I'm late**

_*tap tap tap* (bare feet on the floor boards) _

_*knock knock* _

"_Come in," a soft voice said as a young boy ran into the bed room. _

"_You wanted to see me?" he said unemotionally, as he walked into his parents bedroom. Their room had a fireplace and two chairs with a big window that lead to a balcony, and a king size bed, with silk black sheets. _

"_Don't be like that Naruto…we just need to talk to you…" his mother said as she tried to calm herself. Her finger slowly ghosted her eye, as it whipped away a single tear. _

"_We DON'T have to explain ourselves. Naruto is the one who has to explain himself." his father said as he sat up from the bed. _

"_What do you mean! I haven't done anything!" the young boy (Naruto) screamed out. _

_Naruto's father stood from the bed, "Your full of shit!" His father said as he walked over to Naruto. His body towered over Naruto's, "You don't think we don't see what you do! I know you have been hanging out with those kids again." He growled out as he placed his hand on Naruto's face, rubbing it soothingly. _

"_SO WHAT! There MY friends!" he yelled back as his father stopped his gentle touch and smacked him hard across the face. _

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled as he stood from his spot on the ground. _

"_Naruto you are no long aloud to live in this house. We are not happy at all about the fact that you are in a gang and that you are smoking. We want you out of the house by the end of the night." said his father. _

*BRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG*

"NARUTO GET UP!" a Soft voice yelled from the stairs.

"_that is not fair I only did that stuff so you would fuckin' realize you have a kid well teenager. But that's not the point. If you didn't want me anymore why didn't you just send me back to live with Sasuke, at least his family loved me. I remember when you guys actually love me. Mom would take me to Sasuke's house and she would talk to his mom and I would play with Sasuke and sometime Itachi would play with us to. But of course since no one told me we were leaving and that I had to come. Then you preceded to tell me that our live would be better and I looked you in the eyes asked you if that included me. You said yes! HA! Bull shit, your lives are better but mine sucks." Naruto said as he stood up. _

"Naruto seriously get up, I have to leave!" the soft voice yelled again.

"_Where are you going?" his father asked stupidly. _

"_I'M LEAVING! Since you guys DON'T want me anymore." Naruto yelled as he took some cash from the desk in the room and walked out the door furiously. _

"_God what is his problem!" Naruto screamed as he got a couple streets away before he realized that he didn't have any clothes. _

"_Damn it and I don't want to go back either…but I only have enough money for my plain ticket!" he yelled out as he turned around and walked back to the house. _

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY KID!" a guy yelled as he ran past him with a hose. _

"_What the he…MOM! DAD!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his house, that was now on fire._

"_What are you doing stupid!" the same man yelled as he tried to grab Naruto but missed. _

"_I'm saving my ungrateful family!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he ran into his house._

"_*cough* *cough* MOM ..cough..DAD..cough..where are you?" Naruto said as he ran through the house looking for his parents. _

_Fire was everywhere, surrounding him, only to be saved by his father, from being scorched by a wild flame. _

"_Naruto you have to leave…I don't want you to get hurt in here." his father said as he hugged his Naruto. _

"_I'm really sorry, I wish I hadn't said those things to you" his father said as he pushed Naruto away, only to be burned himself. _

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he awoke from his sleep.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" a man said as he ran into the boy's room.

"I-I…had that dream…again" Naruto said through his tears.

"Shh, calm my child. Your safe here, I promise." the man said as he gentle hugged the boy.

"Thank you Iruka." Naruto said as he smiled gentle into the man's chest.

"Now Naruto you start high school tomorrow…I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's for your own good." Iruka said as he looked at Naruto. But as he expected he looked a little confused, but he soon just smiled at Iruka and nodded.

"Hey since *ring ring* …hold on" Iruke said as he picked up his cell.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Iruka said sounding a little annoyed.

"yeah…yeah…okay that's good…I see you later then bye" Iruka said as he hung up the phone and smile at Naruto.

"I don't have to work today so how about we get lunch at your work and then I leave you when you have to start working?" Iruka asked as Naruto smile at him and hugged him.

"Let me get dressed and then we can leave," Naruto said as he got out of bed. Iruka just smiled and nodded, walking out of the room, to finish getting ready himself.

- - - - -

Okay so this is where I'll end this chapter…hope you guys like this version better.


	3. Chapter 2 the bar

**Okay this is the second chapter the remake I'm doing to this story…so please let me know what you think. Please Read and Review. **

**Warning: underage drinking, an illegal bar for high school kids, and a bar fight.**

**Rating: Mature for obvious reasons **

**--_-- --_--**

**Chapter 2 - the bar **

I stayed with Iruka for a couple of hours and then told him that I had to get to work. He nodded and we went our separate ways. I headed to my first, at the little restraint around the corner. Only to be told that he wasn't need to night, so he headed to his other job.

"NARUTO, are you headed to the place now??" my friend Mimi called out as she ran up to me.

"Yup, I was told they don't need at my other job so I thought I would come early today instead of late." I said as we both laughed a little.

"Well then I'll see you tonight Naruto," Mimi said as she waved good bye and ran off to her boyfriends house. i only sighed as she ran into a person. _`she needs to be more careful` _i though as i went into a alley way.

Walking down the alley, i slowly drew closer to the door that lead to my other job.

i knocked three time and then stood back, a tall man opened the door and I couldn't help but smile. It was Ibiki's night to be the bouncer and i was happy. I always like him because he also help raise me when I came back to home.

"Hi, Ibiki. You're the bouncer tonight right?" I said with a smile as I walked into the now open door.

"You now damn well that I am." he said with a smile as he ruffled my hair. "so what you doing here this early?"

"Aww, I swear I didn't skip work this time…they told me that they didn't need me."

"Okay, just be careful. These a lot of them tonight cause school was canceled for today." he said as he patted my head and then told me to get moving. I know it sounds like he's treating me like a child and he is but I don't care. He's like the brother I always wanted, but never got.

"Hey Naruto, come on get out of your other work clothes and get over here." The manager yelled over the band and shouting teens.

"k, be right there." yelling back as I ran to the back room.

"Shika, you better not let the boss see you back here with your girlfriend." I said jokingly as I proceed to my locker. I always left my work clothes here because I could never let Iruka see these clothes, face it he would shit himself if he did.

"*sigh* Temari do you have to stare, I mean you know I'm gay and i don't mind but I think you boyfriend does." I said as Shikamaru face turned bright red and Temari just laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself hun, I'm only after him." she said as I finished getting dressed.

"So how do I look?" I asked as I would out from the lockers.

"like you always do…please be careful…there's a lot of teens here tonight." Shikamaru said as he straightened up his clothes.

"yeah, I agree. Hey have you told him you're here yet…he looked so sad last time I saw him." Temari said as she straightened her clothes too.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." Naruto said as he looked at both of them and smiled.

--_-- --_--

**Back in the bar an hour later (Sasuke POV)**

` I wonder how he's doing,` Sasuke couldn't help but thing for the umpteenth time today. You see his love/best friend left him 5 years ago and he really misses him. He can't even contact him anymore, but he doesn't mind he knows he'll see him again.

"Sasuke, over here." His childhood friend Kiba said as he waved him over to a table where he sat with a few of their other friends. He walked over to the table with a small smile on my face.

"hey guys, is Shika going to be our sever today?" He asked as he took a seat next to Kiba.

"Na, he told me he got someone else to do it because he wanted to have a break today." Kiba said as he looked over at Temari who was smiling.

"Hey Temari, what you doing here? Usually you leave after you visit Shika," a familiar voice said as Kiba and Sasuke looked up to find a blonde standing next to them.

"He didn't tell you, he said since you came today he was going to take off and come play with us while were here." She answered as she looked over at Kiba and Sasuke, who were staring at him in shock.

"HOLY FUCK! Naruto is that you?" Kiba shouted as he stood up.

"yea, I got back a few days ago…I'm sorry I didn't say anything about being here…but I'm wasn't sure if any of you would remember me…well except you Sasuke I knew you would." Naruto said as he looked at his dumbfounded friend.

"Do you think I can have a hug or are you going to stare at me?" he said to me as Sasuke indeed did stare at him. 

"I missed you," he said as he hugged him tight.

"Same I missed you too." he said as he slowly let go.

"So how is everyone else?" Naruto asked as he nodded to the bartender that he was taking a break.

"Their good they miss you a lot, but their good." Kiba said as he gave him a hug too.

"So are you going to school?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask him .

"Yeah, I start tomorrow." Naruto said as he smiled at him.

"Where?" Shika asked as he jumped over the back of the booth, so he could sit next to Temari.

"I really don't know my caretaker didn't tell me." he said as a guy walked up to us.

"Naruto, I know their your friends but you have to get back to work, since Shikamaru took off" the guys said, Naruto just and nodded as he now stood nest to the man.

"You know Shikamaru if you keep this up I will fire your ass." the guy said as he handed Naruto a notebook.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know but you won't. You know you need me." Shika said as he sat up.

"Damn right, make sure you work tomorrow." he said as he and Naruto went back to the bar.

The man and Naruto walked into the crowd and was so found that they were swamped.

"Please start taking orders." the man said as he handed Naruto a tray. He just nodded and left.

*Whistle*

The bar became quiet, as they looked at the blonde that now stood on the bar.

"Okay, if you want something to drink. Come over to me. If you're here socializing move your asses we need room. If you have a problem with this I will gladly help you. Now move!" Naruto said with a smile as he jumped off the bar.

"What you say you little runt?!" a drunk teen said as he towered over Naruto.

"Here I'll talk louder, MOVE YOUR ASS YOU DRUNK!" Naruto said as he grabbed the mans shirt and throw him away from the bar.

"Wow and I thought you were stronger." Naruto said as everyone laughed at the teen.

"I'll get you back for this blonde," the teen said as he walked out of the bar.

"Hun, can we get three apple martinis," a familiar voice said, making Naruto look at the person.

"Hinata, how are you?" Naruto said the girl's face light up and she glamped him.

"I missed you," she screamed making everyone look at the two of them.

"I see you got more aggressive, Hinata. But don't you think you should go see your boyfriend?" Nartuto asked as said person came up behind them and scared the hell out of them.

"I told her to get us something to drink and I wanted to check on ya. You okay?" he asked as Hinata let go of me and hugged me.

"I'm fine, I got that a lot since I got here and nothing happened yet." Naruto said as he gave him a soft smile.

"Sasuke and Shikamaru are worried too. Shikamaru is wishing he didn't take off and Sasuke…well I don't want to tell you what he said. But man when did you get that strong?" Kiba asked as a older teen came up to them.

"Hey are you going to take my order!" he yelled as he grabbed Naruto's shirt.

"I don't know, are you going to let me go!" Naruto bite back.

The man growled and throw Naruto against a wall.

"You ass, what's your problem?" Kiba yelled as he walked up to the older teen.

"You friend is playing around while everyone is waiting to get drinks!" he yelled back at Kiba.

"Yo Jackass, don't yell at my friends." Naruto said as he stood and hit the guy in the stomach.

"IBIKI, call the hospital this guy is overdosing on pcp." Naruto yelled as he held him down.

"Now calm down, if you keep this up you will die." Naruto warned as the teen continued to struggle.

"Their coming, everyone out now. Unless you want to spend to night in jail." Ibiki said as he ran to help Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?" Ibiki yelled over the crowd.

"Yeah, I finally got him to calm down," Naruto answered as he laid the man back down.

"Naruto, are you okay?" a low voice said as he hugged Naruto.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you." Naruto said as he leaned into his chest.

"Naruto, I'll wait for you outside okay?" the voice said as he place a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek, slowly letting go.

"Sasuke…Thanks" Naruto said as he looked at him.

"Yup," he said as he, Temari, Hinata, and Kiba walked out of the bar.

--_-- --_--

**After the ambulance left **

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as he walked out the of the bar.

"Here hun," Sasuke said as he move from against the wall.

"Sasuke…will you stay with me for a little while." Naruto asked as he hugged Sasuke tight as his body shook.

"Yeah, of course." he answered softly, running as he ran his hand throw Naruto's hair.

"Naruto be careful going home," a deep voice said as he to emerged from the bar.

"I will Ibiki, Sasuke going to take me home." Naruto said through Sasuke shirt.

"Please take good care of him Sasuke," Ibiki said as he looked down on them.

"Of course sir…he is after all the only one I care about." Sasuke answered as he hugged his shocked friend.

"That's good, he hasn't stopped talking about you since he started. Saying how he could wait to see and how he missed you so much," Ibiki said as he smiled at the blushing blonde.

"IBIKI," Naruto yelled as his blush grew deep as both of them laughed at him.

"hmph," was all Naruto said as he smiled at both of them.

"Okay okay lets go," Sasuke said as Naruto gave Ibiki a hug and then they left hand in hand.

"Naruto, who is he?" Sasuke asked after the silence got to annoying.

"That Ibiki he lives next door to me, he's really nice. He also treats me like a little brother and he's very protective of me. He also…saved my life the first day I got home late. Some man was following me and had attacked me as I was going up the stairs to my apartment. He had heard something so he came out and saw the man and beat the living hell out of him. Say don't mess with my friends kid. I was so happy and scared at the same time. So ever since then he has always had someone watching over me when I go home at night." Naruto said as he looked up at the stary sky.

Sasuke stopped walking, making Naruto jerk back because he was still holding his hand.

"I really am useless," He said as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him tight.

"NO! I wont except that. You are not, you protected me up until my parents took me away and your protecting me as we speak." Naruto said as he looked up into Sasuke dark eyes.

"What do you mean? you told Kiba, that everything was fine." Sasuke said as he looked down at a scared blonde.

"I lied, I didn't want him to worry. I beat up a lot since I started working there and I don't feel safe but I will never tell Ibiki or Iruka this…hell I wont tell anyone but you this." Naruto said as man walked up to them.

"Naruto, you should go home. Iruka's worried sick about you." a smooth voice said, making both boys look up.

"K-Kakashi, why are you here…How do you know who I am?" Naruto said as he starred up at the silver haired man.

"Iruka showed me a picture of you, so that if I saw you I could tell you to go home." Kakashi said as he looked at both of them.

"Sasuke, why are you here? You're an anti-social bastard, why would you be with Naruto…" Kakashi asked as he looked upon them.

"I was walking my boyfriend home, you got a problem with that." Sasuke said as Naruto's face turned red.

"Sorry, don't bite my head off. But Naruto I don't think you should be out this late, I heard what you said and I wont tell Iruka or Ibiki but I want you to be more careful." Kakashi said as he walked past the two teen.

"Sasuke, I should go." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Nope, not until I get a kiss good night." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto back into his arms.

"I still love you Naruto and only you," Sasuke said as he held him.

"And I still love you Sasuke and only you. That never going to change." Naruto said as he softly kissed Sasuke's lips and then left, wishing Sasuke a good night.

"Good night love," softly slipped through his lips.

--_-- --_--

Okay here's the end…I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
